forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Twisted Caverns
The Twisted Caverns, also known as the Farm Level, was a series of natural tunnels and caves that surrounded the River of the Depths within the deep levels of the Undermountain. Description The caverns were home to a number of naturally-growing fungi such as barrelstalks, bluecaps, ripplebark, timmask, trillimac, zurkhwoods and 'tongue of madness' mushrooms. Geography Entrances The following methods could be used to enter the Twisted Caverns: * A passageway north of the river led up from the Sargauth Level. Notable Locations ;Grotto of Madness: : ;Zurkhwood grove: : This cluster of zurkhwoods were awakened by a deep gnome druid that previously dwelled within the caverns. They proved particularly resilient and even deadly whenever anyone attempted to harvest their stems for building material. Exits The following ways could be used to the Twisted Caverns: * A tunnel in the northwest passageways led to the Sargauth Level. * The River of the Depths ran down to Wyllowwood. * A stone archgate to the Lost Level was located within the lair of some driders. * Another portal led to the Arcane Chambers. Inhabitants In addition to the wide variety of fungi, a number of species of creatures native to the depths Underdark could be found within the Twisted Caverns. A tribe of Kuo-toa formed their nesting caves within a small, subterranean lake that was fed by the River of the Depths. Other creatures of the caverns included bats, ettins, troglodytes, piercers, ropers, xorn, giant spiders, hook horrors, darkmantles, driders and even a single, particularly cruel quasit. An aboleth referred to as Illuun made its lair in the flooded cavern that was previously inhabited by kuo-toa. Its mere presence tainted the water and killed the schools of fish that sustained the fish-like humanoids. The aberrant monstrosity was accompanied by its pet chuuls and enslaved troglodytes. History Sometime during the 15 century, the mage Darribeth Meltimer went mad after she encountered a demonic force within the Underdark. After her descent into madness, she took refuge within a cave in the Twisted Caverns. She was tormented by the quasit she referred to as "Teeha", who often transformed itself into a toad that offered Darribeth false means of escape. After they descended down from Stromkuhldur, drow from House Auvryndar established an outpost within the Twisted Caverns. They were led by the priestess of Lolth Melith Auvryndar and her consort Thirza Helviiryn. Some time around the Year of the Three Ships Sailing, 1492 DR, a green slaad was let loose within the caverns after its control gem was stolen by the "Mad Mage". While in the caverns, the aberrant shape-changer took the form of a human and referred to himself as The Alchemist. He spent his time bargaining for material components in order to brew his potions, all while searching for his lost control gem. The kuo-toa tribe that previously lived around the lake within the Grotto of Madness were driven out by the aboleth Illuun by the Year of the Purple Dragons, 1493 DR. Appendix References Connections Category:Caverns Category:Dungeons Category:Locations in Undermountain Category:Locations in Waterdeep Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations